From the Frontline
by bluethunder299
Summary: The Minecraftian military. The most advanced, most trained, most powerful army that Mincraftia has ever seen. These are the storys of the brave men and women fighting to keep it safe from vandals and hostile monsters alike.


We stand. Alone in a world we stand. We are the light in the darkness. We are warriors. We are the soldiers of Minecraftia. We stand united against any hostile force. We are the Minecraftian military.

Camp New Hope was buzzing with activity on this particular day. Soldiers rushed to get C-130's loaded with guns, Ammo, and any other supplies the 107th might need. Operation: Wildcat was beginning soon.

Operation: Wildcat is the largest military offensive to date. The 107th was dropping in first to secure a foothold while the 7th armored division hammered at the southern gate. While the 7th was blasting them into submission the 2nd infantry would storm the northern gate and push through, clearing the fortress.

Forgive me. I got ahead of myself again. Who am I? I am Lt. James Ryans. I am a solder in the minecraftian army. 107th airborne. Delta squad. The target of this mission? A near impenetrable fortress held by a large but very unorganized rebel force. Normally not a very big deal but these guys somehow managed to get a hold of some AA units rendering normal air-raids useless. That also meant our main entry method was un-useable. So we improvised. Drop pods. Small, single man units designed to get you to the ground and not much else. The C-130 flies at a very high altitude over the drop zone, you all get strapped in, and you are dropped at a very fast rate towards the ground. Now that's not to say the drop pod sends you in unarmed. You are given enough room to have a parachute on your back, M-16 in your hand and pistol in its holster. You hit the ground, kick open the door and start firing.

Anyway back to the situation at hand.

A convoy had just arrived from a reserve base loaded with weapons and soldiers.

"LETS GO LADIES I WANT THIS TRUCKS CONTENTS MOVIED TO THE DROPSHIPS IN LESS THAN 5 LETS MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" a gruff older looking soldier was yelling

My squad was already setup so I decided to check in with the man running all of it

"Captain sir! Lt. James Ryans reporting" I snapped into a salute

"At ease. What's your situation?"

"We are already setup and ready to roll"

"That's what I like to hear. We raise the ramps at 0600."

"Yes sir!"

I saluted one final time. He returned the gesture.

I ran up the ramp of the C-130 that my group dropped from. "Conduit" as the pilots liked to call her. My squad was already strapping their gear on and running through a pre-drop checklist.

"What's the skinny sir?" Sgt Bryant asked

Pyro, as he was affectionately known. He was my second in command and our heavy weapons expert. He was near magical when it came to explosives almost like he knew just when a mine was about to explode or what a tripwire was hooked up to even without actually seeing the wire. He could put a model 1 rocket through a one block high gap.

"We raise the ramps at 0600. Is Charlie team here yet?"

Charlie team was the other team that dropped out of Conduit.

"They won't be joining us. They were cycled into the 7th armor's assisting force" Pyro responded

"They got tank duty" one of my other soldiers joked

That soldier was lance corporal Colum, the sniper of our unit, Otherwise known as "ghost". He moved like one. Incredibly silent and stealthy, slipping past just about anything to get to a good cover point where he could sit and raise hell. We used to joke that he could trick a video camera into thinking he wasn't really there.

"'Least they aren't getting dropped from 30,000ft in a tin can" Liam joked

" Oh private if your chute fails just absorb the shock with your massive frame." Colum jested

"Oh HA HA" Liam sarcastically responded.

Private Liam our automatic rifleman. Picture a juggernaut, now slim him down slightly. That was Liam. He carries the big two-handed gun with relative ease. He could punch a hole through a solid block of steel and keep fighting.

"This is it" the pilot informed us over our comms

"Strap in! we are preparing to roll!"

We all took seats next to our respective drop pod bays.

It really was a beautiful sight. The C-130 rolling down the runway with two more and the sun behind it.

The sun was just rising and the sky was a nice shade of orange. Really should have taken a picture.

I took this time catch what might have been the last real rest I would get for a few days.

"Hey Sir get up we are near the objective" pyro shook my shoulders

My team was already on their feet strapping on their packs, helping strap each other's gear on, and some saying a quick prayer.

"Alright boys get ready for hell" the pilot yelled from the front seat.

"To your places men!" I shouted

We all stepped into our respective pods and sealed the door infront of us.

"Sealed?" I asked

"2 sealed!"

"3 sealed!"

"4 sealed!" my team counted off

"COMM CHECK!" I yelled

"COMM CHECK!"

"COMM CHECK"

"COMM CHECK!

This was a very basic procedure. Hit the right side of your helmet and yell COMM CHECK!

"Good luck out there!"

"Hey last one to the ground buys the booze, eh?" pyro asked continuing an age old race of betting on who would land first.

"Hey Colum I prefer vodka, keep that in mind when you go out later" Liam joked

"Up yours" was the reply.

The red light in the pod blinked on

"Final check."

"2 clear"

"3 clear"

"4 clear"

"1 clear" I finished

"Keep your heads in the fight down there. I don't want to have to write any letters." I said over the radio

" Relax just designate the rally point" Colum coolly replied

"Here" I designated a point on their HUD minimaps "rally up here and prepare to push into the fortress"

Green light


End file.
